


Chomp

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [51]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bite marks, Biting, Community: hentai_contest, Domestic, Foodporn 'verse, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha contemplates his universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chomp

**Author's Note:**

> You missed the food porn 'verse right? Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 79 "Bite" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Inuyasha sat in the middle of the living room floor in deep contemplation. He had been there long enough that he had earned an arched eyebrow from Sesshoumaru after his second walk through the room. What had the half demon so interested was the bite mark on his ankle that wasn’t healing as it should. Ones from Sesshoumaru never did heal quite right so, that was to be expected, but the sudden realization of the sheer number of bite marks he accumulated in the average week had him thinking. It should be expected, really, dog demons and a wolf demon living together was a guarantee for at least a few nips here and there on a regular basis. The way they fought it was a minor miracle they weren’t all a bloody mess daily. And it could have been worse, Inuyasha thought. At least he hadn’t earned the nickname “spotted Kougas Maximus,” but did hickeys really count as bites? Inuyasha frowned. This was getting complicated.

There were different kinds of bites too. Playful nips on the ear were one thing; pissed off fangs digging into your throat were another. Inuyasha had found he could provoke either one with the same comment. And those didn’t even begin to cover those bite marks you found on yourself in the morning when you woke up naked in the middle of a puppy pile and no one remembers giving them to you. That always led to some interesting arguments.

Inuyasha sighed.

“What’s wrong, puppy?”

The half-demon hadn’t noticed Kouga staring at him, but it gave him an idea. “Hey, wanna try something?”

Kouga frowned deeply. “No.”

“Why?!”

“Because every time you say that, it’s some weird assed thing you saw on the nature channel and I still have a giant bite mark on my shoulder from last time.”

“You’re still bitching about that? That’s nothing compared to this thing on my ankle!” Inuyasha held up his ankle that was still pink and painful looking from Sesshoumaru’s fangs.

Kouga snorted. “At least he doesn’t see you as his own personal chew toy.”

“That doesn’t count,” Inuyasha insisted.

“They hell it doesn’t!”

“They’re just bruises!”

“They’re still bite marks!”

“Wimpy bite marks!”

Inuyasha was suddenly aware of his brother’s looming presence behind him.

Sesshoumaru sighed as though he was dealing with small children. “If the two of you insist on continuing this idiotic conversation, I will be forced to give you both bites worth complaining about.”

Inuyasha’s ears flattened to his head at the thought, but apparently it was more appealing to his companion. The half-demon turned to look at Kouga when he heard the wolf demon whimper, “Yes, please.”

Inuyasha grumbled and rolled his eyes. “And you wonder why you’re the chew toy.”


End file.
